


Spread your legs for your Witcher

by Rilya



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: (also english isn't my first language please be kind ;;;), Geralt has one (1) emotion, M/M, PWP, accidentally made it cute, bc I'm trans and I said so, bc i prefer Geralt/Dandelion in the game, but anyway it's still cute, i wrote this as a crackfic in like on hour, im so sorry, kind of a critique of how Geralt treats Jaskier in the show, kinda crackfic, my sister double dared me to post it and im no coward, trans!Jaskier, way too present narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rilya/pseuds/Rilya
Summary: Jaskier finally gets dicked downed by Geralt. Featuring Jaskier being babey and Geralt having one emotion and being a dumbass... unless...
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 295





	Spread your legs for your Witcher

"Spread your legs for your Witcher~" sung Jaskier, feeling very proud of himself.

After all, it did take a while to get the famous White Wolf to recognize their relationship as what it was. He didn't know one could be so oblivious, especially when he always volunteered to rub chamomille on the Witcher's beautiful... magnificent... round butt. But there he was -FINALLY!- getting pinned on the bed by Geralt.

"If you keep singing I'm going to make you regret it."

Instead of sending a shiver of fear down his spine, it was rather a rush of blood to the lower regions that Jaskier felt. He wondered if getting threatened by Geralt was one of his new kinks. It probably was.

"Spread my legs for you Witcher, oh friend of- wha-"

Jaskier was cut off by Geralt's mouth grapping his pants and tearing them apart. He felt a bit sad for his pants, they were good quality and made his butt look good. But the vision in front of him was way more interesting. Red eyes glowing with... eagerness? passion? lust? hunger? he could not tell; long white hair sprawled around his waist and, Destiny have mercy on him, sharp teeth that looked more animalistic than human near his crotch. He could have fainted from it, but stayed strong for what he knew was to come.

"Geralt..." he breathed heavily.

The man in question growled and oh, Jaskier wondered if that alone could make him come untouched. He was bearing most of their shared sexual tension alone, so finally letting it go was a big relief but also made him so sensitive.

He stopped his internal monologue to see that now his shirt came off too. He had seen Geralt fully naked on multiple occasions, but the contrary never happened and- He realized his shirt was off. For real this time. He quickly took Geralt's hand in his to stop him.

"W-Wait don't- Geralt don't undress me further! I... uh... I have a bad wound under those bandages! You wouldn't want to see it, not even you, I can assure you would find it rather disgusting ahaha!" he lied.

"What." said Geralt with even less emotion than usual. "Yennefer was with us a day ago why didn't you ask her to heal you."

_Oh my, he is so stupid. I love him._ thought Jasker.

"She was with us yesterday~ ; But now is not the time to talk of yesterday~"

Yes, he was making rhyme yesterday with yesterday. But for his defense, he was almost naked under a man he wanted to have sex with really badly. 

"Just shut up and make me your pray~"

Maybe he was bad with rhymes right now, but he could still hit that high note no problem. He gave himself a pat in the back.

"Uuuurgh... Your voice is so. Frustrating." said Geralt quite angry, but not annoyed in the slightest. Actually, it was his everyday face. Quite angry.

"Then maybe you should shut me up?" Jasker mused.

And that he did. It was violent, rushed and rough. It was not a kiss, it was a bite, and Jasker swore he'd seen a drop of blood fall from his lower lip. That hurt, of course, but it was also... okay no, it was painful but it was Geralt and it was better than nothing. Jasker just hoped his dick wouldn't receive the same treatment- He accidentally butted his head against Geralt to see if his underwear was still on or if Geralt's teeth were that powerful. He sighed in relief.

"What's this about."

"Oh! Uh... Well you see um. I have some kind of, of... disability? Yeah, that. Anyway, you really don't wanna know about it, trust me. And I know I've been breaking the mood but it would make me the happiest of bards if you could just uh.... close your eyes and eat my ass! Okay?!"

Really, Jasker was worrying for nothing because Geralt's mood never shifted to anything. Just the usual Quite Angry. But, fortunately for him, the Witcher was not one to ask many questions, and so he gladly indulged in his request. He closed his eyes and shifted Jasker so he was in the right position. Geralt's hands almost covered all of Jasker's buttocks and he didn't know if that was hot or just plain insulting. Geralt started prepping him with nothing but his tongue. Oh now Jasker was thankful Witchers could experience pleasure and that Geralt went to prostitutes that often, because clearly he was a master at this. Not before too long he could feel something hard poking at his entrance.

"Geralt yes please! I wa- I need you!"

"Alright."

And so he began rocking his hips and thrusting into Jaskier, making him melt onto the bed.

"Now sing for me."

Jasker turned red and tried to turn his head for he was sure Geralt said this with a smile. He couldn't see his face, but he _felt_ it. And as an omniscient narrator, I can inform you that, indeed, during a millisecond, Geralt's face turned from Quite Angry to Slightly Pleased. And that day should have had become a major holiday.

"Aaaa... aaaaAAAA~aaaaAaaAAAaaa~"

Jasker never hit notes that high before, but this thought was quickly replace by the fullness Geralt was giving him.

"Geralt I'm- I'm gonna-"

"Sing."

That last order was enough to make him come in what was not his best vocalise, but still. Geralt finished shortly after and Jaskier quickly put back the bare minimum of clothing to be decent.

"Oh... Oh that was... splendid...." a pause. "Would you let me sing about how you're great in bed and not only at slaying monsters?"

"No." affirmed Geralt, reopening his eyes.

"... Duely noted." another pause, longer this time. "And uh... Geralt?"

"What."

"You smiled, didn't you?"

"Your guess, bard boy."

**Author's Note:**

> Jaskier is my baby boy and I love him so much


End file.
